


Discipline

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [25]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau knows three types of discipline.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Beau + discipline (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Discipline

Beau knew three kinds of discipline: the kind she hated, the kind she needed, and the kind she wanted.

The first she learned from her father—the sharp sting of the belt, the dull smack of the hand.  It tried to tamp down her fire, but it only reignited hotter than ever.

The second she learned from the monks—hours of practice, pushed over the precipice of physical exhaustion. She focused her fire, aimed it with precision.

The third she learned from her lovers—pinned to a mattress, a wall, grappled, tossed around.  It stoked her fire.  She burned uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
